claudisprobierereifandomcom-20200213-history
Herbstfilme2015 1
center Schmuddelzeit, Kinozeit. Ich spreche natürlich von der verregneten Jahreszeit und nicht dem Genre der Filme, die ich euch für die nächsten Wochen ans Herz legen möchte. Diesmal hält die Wundertüte vor allem gute Laune und Unterhaltung bereit, die euch hoffentlich emotional stabil genug macht, um einen der wunderbarsten und bedrückendsten Dokumentarfilme zu verkraften, den ihr vermutlich je gesehen habt. ''' Everest 300px|left '''Kinostart: 17.09.2015 Regie: Baltasar Kormákur Darsteller: Jake Gyllenhaal, Keira Knightley Endlich noch mal ein spannender Abenteuerfilm und zwar keiner für Snobs, die sich gerne genüsslich darüber auslassen, wie unrealistisch die Handlung doch ist. Denn Everest beruht auf wahren Begebenheiten. 1996 versuchten zwei konkurrierende Teams, den Mount Everest zu besteigen. Falsche Absprachen, Fahrlässigkeiten und ein schwerer Sturm führten dazu, dass acht von ihnen nicht wieder unten ankamen. Der Reporter Jon Krakauer war bei der gefährlichen Expedition dabei und schrieb später ein Buch darüber. Jetzt hat Action-Krimi-Experte Baltasar Kormákur die Geschichte verfilmt – und wie! Es ist natürlich immer ein Geschmäckle dabei, aus einer Tragödie Kapital zu schlagen, aber man könnte argumentieren, dass diese Bergsteiger das Risiko ihrer waghalsigen Aktion kannten und zudem explizit die Öffentlichkeit gesucht haben, indem sie einen Journalisten mit auf den Berg genommen haben. Der Film hat leider einige Schwächen, was die Entwicklung der Charaktere und die Dynamik zwischen ihnen angeht, aber schon allein für die atemberaubenden Naturaufnahmen lohnt sich der Kinobesuch definitiv. Auch wenn man nicht immer versteht, wieso die Figuren so handeln, wie sie es tun, gelingt es den Filmemachern doch, die Zuschauer mit Haut und Haaren in die Katastrophe hineinzuziehen und vor dem tragischen Ende nicht wieder hinauszulassen. So wünscht man sich das. Man lernt nie aus 300px|left Kinostart: 24.09.2015 Regie: Nancy Meyers Darsteller: Anne Hathaway, Robert De Niro Hach ja. Wer hat noch schmalzige Feelgood Movies vermisst? Erstaunlich lange habe ich nicht mehr selig lächelnd das Kino verlassen, fleißig verdrängend, dass ich gerade wieder von einem Film berieselt wurde, der sich zu 100% an alle bestehenden Drehbuchhandbücher hält. Man lernt nie aus könnte endlich mal wieder so ein Film sein. Einer, dem man seine billigen Tricks nicht so recht anmerken will, weil die Schauspieler ihre Klischee-Figuren mit Charisma aufpeppen und weil die Drehbuchautoren ihre Kreativität, die sie für die Handlung nicht gebraucht haben, in überraschende und lustige Dialoge fließen lassen konnten. Regisseurin Nancy Meyers ist ein Anhaltspunkt dafür, weil sie ihre Fähigkeit für Filme dieser Art schon mit „Was das Herz begehrt“, „Liebe braucht keine Ferien“ und „Wenn Liebe so einfach wäre“ bewiesen hat. Die triefigen Titel haben wir natürlich deutschen Marketing-Firmen zu verdanken, im Original sind sie bei weitem unaufdringlicher. Meyers schafft es immer, erstklassige Schauspieler für ihre Projekte zu gewinnen, unter anderem Meryl Streep, Alec Baldwin, Kate Winslet und Jack Nicholson. Diesmal sind die Oscar-Gewinner Robert De Niro und Anne Hathaway am Drücker. De Niro spielt einen 70-Jährigen, der nach dem Tod seiner Frau keine Lust mehr auf die Rente hat. Ein Praktikum soll den Weg zurück in die Arbeitswelt ebnen und so landet er in einer Online-Moderedaktion. Die Chefin (Hathaway) ist jung und hat viel Stress. Die perfekte Gelegenheit für den weisen älteren Mann, ihr und den anderen Mitarbeitern mal zu zeigen, was im Leben wirklich wichtig ist ... hach. Maze Runner – Die Auserwählten in der Brandwüste 300px|left Kinostart: 24.09.2015 Regie: Wes Ball Darsteller: Dylan O'Brien, Kaya Scodelario In den letzten Jahren sind einige Verfilmungen von Teenager-Abenteuer-Trilogien gefloppt – Maze Runner – Die Auserwählten im Labyrinth wurde dagegen zu einem relativ überraschenden Erfolg. Über 330 Millionen US-Dollar hat der erste Teil weltweit eingespielt. Nachdem es die mittlerweile stark dezimierte Gruppe aus dem namensgebenden Labyrinth geschafft hat, findet sie sich nun, auch diesmal lässt der Titel es vermuten, in einer Brandwüste wieder. Vom Prinzip her ändert das nicht so viel – wieder sind Thomas und Co. den mysteriösen Plänen einer geheimen Organisation ausgesetzt, die ihnen scheinbar mit großem Vergnügen lebensgefährliche Steine in den Weg legt. Im Unterschied zu Teil 1, wo durch das Auftauchen von Teresa, dem einzigen Mädchen der Gruppe, die Handlung ins Rollen geriet, ist diesmal ihr Verschwinden der wichtigste Plot-Antrieb. Und was tun pubertierende Jungs nicht alles, um ein nettes Mädchen zu finden. Ganz so platt ist die Nummer dann aber zum Glück doch nicht. Tatsächlich haben die Filmemacher sich wieder einiges einfallen lassen, um die erfolgreiche Romanvorlage spannend zum Leben zu erwecken und ein zwischenzeitlich durchaus geistreiches Abenteuer auf die Leinwand zu bringen. Wenn sie jetzt noch darauf verzichten, aus Teil 3 zwei Filme zu machen, bin ich zufrieden. Alles steht Kopf 300px|left Kinostart: 01.10.2015 Regie: Pete Docter, Ronaldo del Carmen Sprecher: Amy Poehler, Bill Hader, Mindy Kahling Nach vier Sequels bringt Pixar endlich wieder eine neue Geschichte auf die Leinwand. Die 11-jährige Riley ist ganz und gar nicht begeistert, als ihre Eltern verkünden, dass die Familie nach San Francisco umziehen wird. Im Kontrollzentrum ihres Gehirns bricht Chaos aus und plötzlich finden sich zwei wichtige emotionale Vertreter, nämlich „Freude“ und „Traurigkeit“ irgendwo im Abseits der gewohnten Hirnströme wieder. Um Riley nicht komplett aus den Fugen zu bringen, müssen sie so schnell wie möglich den Weg zurück finden. Die Prämisse, dass (nur) fünf Gefühle die Herrschaft im menschlichen Gehirn innehaben, klingt zunächst ein bisschen faul und langweilig. Zum Glück hat Pixar die klare Ausgangssituation aber grandios genutzt, um die geballte Kreativität des Studios nach Meisterwerken wie Oben und WALL·E - Der Letzte räumt die Erde auf endlich noch mal richtig zu entfalten. Wie bei jedem guten Animationsfilm haben die Sprecher an der Stärke des Films einen großen Anteil. In der Originalversion sind Comedy-Stars Amy Poehler, Mindy Kahling und Bill Hader mit von der Partie. Ihre deutschen Vertreter werden es nicht einfach haben, deren Niveau zu erreichen, zumal die animierten Figuren ja auch zumindest teilweise auf die Schauspieler zugeschnitten sind. Doch auch wer den Film nicht auf englisch sehen kann oder will, wird von der durchgehend anrührenden Geschichte mit ihren skurril komischen und herzerweichenden Momenten sicherlich nicht enttäuscht sein. The Look of Silence 300px|left Kinostart: 01.10.2015 Regie: Joshua Oppenheimer Der Dokumentarfilm „The Act of Killing“ ist wohl einer der beeindruckendsten Dokumentarfilme aller Zeiten und dass er den Oscar an die 08/15 Background-Sängerinnen-Hommage „20 Feet From Stardom“ verlor, hat meinen Glauben an dieses Hollywood-Selbsfeierei-Event endgültig zerstört. In seinem Kino-Debüt konfrontiert Regisseur Joshua Oppenheimer Männer, die im Indonesien der Sechziger Jahre im Auftrag der Regierung massenhaft Kommunisten und andere politische Oppositionelle ermordet haben. Da sie sich bis heute als Helden fühlen, inszenieren sie ihre Morde für die Kamera bereitwillig in verschiedenen Genres nach und zwischendurch gelingt das Unmögliche. Die Verbrecher können nicht länger die Distanz zu ihren Taten wahren und setzen sich reflektierter mit ihren Grausamkeiten auseinander, als sie es die letzten fünf Jahrzehnte getan haben. The Look of Silence ist die Fortsetzung zu „The Act of Killing“ und geht das schwere Thema noch mal aus einer anderen Perspektive an. Der Bruder des Optikers Adi wurde ebenfalls auf brutale Art und Weise getötet, die Familie hat den Verlust nie verkraftet. Die Mörder leben in direkter Nachbarschaft und sind sich scheinbar keiner Schuld bewusst. Unter dem Vorwand seines Berufs bringt Oppenheimer Adi und die Täter in direkten Kontakt und deckt auf, was damals wirklich geschah. Adi und seine Familie mussten nach dem Dreh ihre Heimat verlassen, wo sie ihr ganzes Leben verbracht haben, weil es dort zu gefährlich für sie wurde. Wir können ihnen dankbar sein, dass sie dieses Opfer für einen verstörenden, poetischen, ehrlichen und wunderschönen Film gebracht haben.